University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center has been awarded as a prime contractor of RFP-N01-CN25001-26 entitled Preclinical In Vitro and In Vivo Agent Development Assays. They are scheduled to attend the orientation meeting that is scheduled on October 22, 2012.